The present invention is an on-going development of Donaldson Company Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn., the assignee of the present invention. The disclosure concerns continuing technology development related, in part, to the subjects characterized in U.S. Pat. Nos. B2 4,720,292; Des 416,308; 5,613,992; 4,020,783; and 5,112,372. Each of the patents identified in the previous sentence is also owned by Donaldson, Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn.; and, the complete disclosure of each is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention also relates to polymer materials can be manufactured with improved environmental stability to heat, humidity, reactive materials and mechanical stress. Such materials can be used in the formation of fine fibers such as microfibers and nanofiber materials with improved stability and strength. As the size of fiber is reduced the survivability of the materials is increasingly more of a problem. Such fine fibers are useful in a variety of applications. In one application, filter structures can be prepared using this fine fiber technology. The invention relates to polymers, polymeric composition, fiber, filters, filter constructions, and methods of filtering. Applications of the invention particularly concern filtering of particles from fluid streams, for example from air streams and liquid (e.g. non-aqueous and aqueous) streams. The techniques described concern structures having one or more layers of fine fibers in the filter media. The compositions and fiber sizes are selected for a combination of properties and survivability.
The invention relates to polymeric compositions with improved properties that can be used in a variety of applications including the formation of fibers, fine fiber, microfibers, nanofibers, fiber webs, fibrous mats, permeable structures such as membranes, coatings or films. The polymeric materials of the invention are compositions that have physical properties that permit the polymeric material, in a variety of physical shapes or forms, to have resistance to the degradative effects of humidity, heat, air flow, chemicals and mechanical stress or impact. In making non-woven filter media, a variety of materials have been used including fiberglass, metal, ceramics and a wide range of polymeric compositions. A variety of techniques have been used for the manufacture of small diameter fine fiber such as micro- and nanofibers. One method involves passing the material through a fine capillary or opening either as a melted material or in a solution that is subsequently evaporated. Fibers can also be formed by using “spinnerets” typical for the manufacture of synthetic fiber such as nylon. Electrostatic spinning is also known. Such techniques involve the use of a hypodermic needle, nozzle, capillary or movable emitter. These structures provide liquid solutions of the polymer that are then attracted to a collection zone by a high voltage electrostatic field. As the materials are pulled from the emitter and accelerate through the electrostatic zone, the fiber becomes very thin and can be formed in a fiber structure by solvent evaporation.
As more demanding applications are envisioned for filtration media, significantly improved materials are required to withstand the rigors of high temperature 100° F. to 250° F. and up to 300° F., high humidity 10% to 90% up to 100% RH, high flow rates of both gas and liquid, and filtering micron and submicron particulates (ranging from about 0.01 to over 10 microns) and removing both abrasive and non-abrasive and reactive and non-reactive particulate from the fluid stream.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for polymeric materials, micro- and nanofiber materials and filter structures that provide improved properties for cleaning air intake into gas turbine systems at higher temperatures, higher humidities and high flow rates.